It must be full moon
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: That night when he was laying down the Lunamade bed, there was a smile on his face "it must be full moon, She was such a beautiful lunatic" reviews?


**It must be full moon**

Inspired by my English teacher who said this phrase last year "it must be full moon, you must be a lunatic" I don't quiet remember it

* * *

He was in the Room of Requirement. Pacing back and forth, pacing back and forth. His actions were repeated with his heart stings in every second that he waits.

He smirked at the closet. Admiring the perfectly carved wood on the wardrobe. For a second it looks so fragile, but it contains dark secrets that Draco never mutter to anyone.

"Hullo" there was a flat pause, it surprised Draco to see Loony Lovegood in front of him in the Room Of Requirement. "Get out Loony" he changed the room with whatever his mind drags him into, Luna scanned the sudden change of her environment with a dreamy expression.

Delighted when the room had thousand and thousand of comfy green arm chairs, she sat at one that has the clear view of the Forest.

"I said get out Loony" he pinched the bridge if his nose with his index and thumb. Luna laid her magazine to her lap. Her face was having the hard time with the right expression to put up the situation with, it was too hard to figure what the both of them was thinking. Yet, neither one of them spoke first.

" but you need me Draco"

"why would I?"

"why won't you?"

Draco shot her his daggers. Luna shot him her curiosity.

It was annoying him to the end. It was the basic thought on why can Luna even enter the room when it was supposed to be just for him and his needs?

"I can enter. Therefor, I am needed" he rolled his eyes. But why would he even need Luna?

"you can at least sit down you know" he didn't know why but she somehow, made sense.

"My Mum always tells my Daddy that whenever he was loosing his control, well... When she was still alive of course" Draco sneered. He stared at her lips that was upward. He made a mental note to himself that Luna was dreamier than he could have ever guessed

"when she died, I pick up that phrase and that made him cry" she lifted her palm, resting her chin to it. "you're saying that you were just like your lunatic mother?"

Luna's constant humming stopped. He smirked to her, her expression was still kind and intelligent.

"you remind me of my father Draco Malfoy"

"no way in Salazar's name Loony"

She hummed a different tune. She tapped her fingers to the arm of the chair, she was completely aware of the eyes that was studying her. "you have a lot of nargles lately" he searched his brain of a possible creature that was like what she mentioned, he sneered at himself realizing that he wasn't talking to an ordinary person, but with a loony one.

"why do you believe in such a fantasy Lovegood?"

"why don't you?"

Once again, Luna made him speechless. He wondered why too, they were living in a fantasy world.

"Loony, my family would probably laugh at me. And my father-" he did not need to continue, Luna already stood up and place a comforting peck on his cheek. His eyes darted right to her but the girl's innocent eyes was too peaceful to harm. He removed his gaze feeling the warm thing in his heart

"and your father was Lucius Malfoy" she smiled.

"He's not going to win you know? The light always wins in the end" two hot cocoas appeared to the coffee table, Luna sips on one with a successful smile

Draco watched her, taking her words to his brain. He found out that his judgement on Luna Lovegood was wrong, she was in reality in her fantasy world.

"I wish your family good luck Draco, I believe you were just scared" the two cup of cocoa's was vanished and a colorful bed appeared right to the center of the room.

"go to sleep Draco you need it too. Goodbye and I wish you the best, away from the nargles" she tiptoed to his height and pecked his forehead "we were living in a fantasy world , we can still believe the impossible"

That night when he was laying down the Lunamade bed, there was a smile on his face "it must be full moon, She was such a beautiful lunatic"

* * *

It doesn't make sense :((

Reviews?


End file.
